Tank trailers have been used to transport liquids and other flowable materials for many years with few changes in basic design. There are two basic types of tank trailers: the linear tube, tubular, or straight bore trailer and the conical trailer. In both types, the front of the trailer is set at a height, the “king pin” height, that is determined by the height of the fifth wheel in the truck used to transport the trailer, typically 49 inches. The back of the trailer is typically set to a height of 43 inches to provide 6 inches of pitch from the front to the back of the trailer. A tank is typically mounted on the trailer. Safety is a major concern with tank trailers. One safety issue with tank trailers is their tendency to overturn. One of the most significant contributors to this tendency is the high center of gravity that tank trailers typically have. Improving the safety of tank trailers by lowering their center of gravity is a challenge.